Car washing establishments are known in which automobiles are passed through a series of stations. At these stations, a sequence of rinsing, washing and scrubbing operations take place as well as some ancillary operations such as waxing, tire cleaning and so forth.
Generally, these car washing establishments employ conveyor chains usually mounted in channels in the floor. These conveyor chains provide automobile mobility for transporting automobiles at fixed speeds through the aforesaid stations.
Not only are these conveyor installations expensive to manufacture and to install, but they moreover extend along a relatively large expanse. Therefore, the buildings in which they are housed have to be of rather great size.
There are numerous instances in which automobiles have to be washed in relatively large numbers but in which room for a sequence of stations or an extended conveyor is not available. For example, in new car agencies, provision has to be made for washing new cars as they come in, but usually space is not available for the usual car washing installation. A taxi-barn is another situation in which a large number of vehicles may have to be washed in a relatively small space. Military establishments, trucking companies, bus companies and so forth are additional examples of situations in which conventional car washing arrangements may not be suitable.